


Pleasant Surprise

by KasumiChou



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasumiChou/pseuds/KasumiChou
Summary: Yuuri shifted under the covers of his bed, pulling the blankets closer to try and fight off the morning air.It was early, too early to be awake but his husband of a year hadn’t gotten the memo because the spot beside him lay empty and void of any warmth.He’s feet were toasty warm, meaning that Makkachin agreed with him and hadn’t joined Viktor on whatever morning adventure he had decided to go on.





	Pleasant Surprise

Yuuri shifted under the covers of his bed, pulling the blankets closer to try and fight off the morning air.

It was early, too early to be awake by his husband of a year hadn’t gotten the memo because the spot beside him lay empty and void of any warmth.

He’s feet were toasty warm, meaning that Makkachin agreed with him and hadn’t joined Viktor on whatever morning adventure he had decided to go on.

Yesterday it had been a two-hour drive to some bakery that sold the best pirozhki around (Yuuri disagreed because he had some of Grandpa Plisetsky’s pirozhki, he didn’t tell Viktor this).

Last week it had been the hunt for a proper Japanese tea set because Viktor had declared that the tea they had at home didn’t taste the same as the tea back at Hasetsu.

A month earlier it had been a swim at the beach, which had resulted in the platinum blonde being sick and grumpy for three days. Like swimming in the ocean during the middle of autumn was a good idea.

“Yuuri!” Viktor’s voice suddenly rung out through the apartment, causing the man in question to groan and bury his face deeper into his pillow.

“Yuuri, Yuuri, my precious Yuuri.” Viktor’s voice got louder and louder till he felt the bed sink under his husband’s weight.

“Yuuri?” Viktor said, softer this time, like it finally occurred to him that he might be asleep.

“Cold, Viktor,” Yuuri mumbled, earning a chuckle and a kiss to the side of his head.

“Happy birthday,” Viktor mumbled softly, causing Yuuri to pause and shift around to face his husband.

“Birthday?” He questioned sleepily.

“Yep. It is November the 29th, your birthday.” Viktor said with an ever-present smile. He lifted a hand from the warmth of his sheets and rubbed at his eyes.

“Oh, yeah, thank you,” he said with a smile before noticing that Viktor was hiding something behind his back.

“What are you hiding?” He questioned, earning a bright grin.

“Your birthday present, you ready?” Viktor said with an excited look. He hummed softly, before he felt his eyes widen as he saw what Viktor slowly revealed what was behind his back.

“No,” he muttered while quickly shifting into an upright position to take the present into his own arms.

“Happy birthday,” Viktor said while pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Yuuri stared down at chubby, dark brown poodle puppy in his hands. The puppy let out a snort which seemed to catch Makkachin’s attention, resulting in not one, but two puppies in his lap. He giggled softly while pulling the puppy to his chest and cuddling it.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Yuuri repeated over and over again as he leant over to pepper his husband with kisses which were happily returned.

“Anything for you, Yuuri, anything for you.” Viktor said with a bright smile as he cuddled the puppy to his chest happily.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble comes from my tumblr: [kasumi-chou](http://kasumi-chou.tumblr.com/post/160504508295/omg-your-prompt-answers-have-been-amazing-so-far)


End file.
